


Demigod Files: Seidou Meets ???

by meisthetic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, If Seidou Were Demigods AU, PJO/DNA Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisthetic/pseuds/meisthetic
Summary: Ryo-san’s day went like this. First, he met a satyr. Then he met a centaur. Then, they tell him something. Something impossible, something he never imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A PJO and DNA crossover. I know I’m gonna get killed for this.

The second week of the month was fine, just as always. Your normal everyday, shitty life. Early morning school hours to dreadful late night practices. This was Kominato Ryousuke's daily routine. Aiming for the Nationals and to become Japan's number one baseball team. It could be anyone's dream, in fact, the entire Seidou carries this big goal together with them. 

Last week was starting to get weird. Not those paranormal crapsーchairs flying everywhere in your dorm, hearing a chilling voice while listening to some musicーbut rather a really strange one. Ryo was beginning to see things that couldn't be seen with a naked eye. As much as he wanted to go to the hospital and examine his eyes, he chose not to. Besides, once you skip training, you’ll be a step away from your dreams.

The horrible and deathly experience he had will always be in his mind, rewinding and rewinding every night like an old DVD tape. 

A satyr, literally a fucking satyr appeared while he was in his house together with his younger brother and scared the crap out of him. Ryo immediately got the bat that was hidden in his room and swung the bat at high speed but unfortunately, the satyr played his instrument. It was the sound of a familiar music and he's far too familiar with. The weird ass satyr was playing Hashire Mirai in his goddamn reed pipe.

Ryo wanted to burst into laughter. But his happiness was short-lived when his eyes suddenly caught the wildly moving baseball bat that he was holding, vines and leaves began growing all around the bat. Instead of swinging it another time, he knew better and ran together with his brother out of the house.

Next thing he knew, he was lying down on a bed, in a very cozy and open hut. He bolted upright, looking for his younger brother, Kominato Haruichi, but he was nowhere to be found. Ryo felt the uneasiness gradually take over his body when the satyr who almost killed them appeared by the entrance of the hut. 

"Looks like our 'lil baby cupcake's awake. For your info, I'm here to help. I won't kill a pinkhead, you're too precious and cute for this world." 

Cupcake? Ryo thought and felt like vomiting all over the place. Only Kuramochi can call him nicknames. Even though he’s the senpai, sometimes he lets it slide like nothing happens. He likes it. Ryo even finds it fascinating as to what kind of nicknames they are going to call him. He can list a hundred nicknames but there were always these three nicknames that will hold a special place in his heart. 

Onii-san. 

Baby. 

Ryocchi.

Ryocchi started when Bakamura accidentally added the extra ‘cchi’ to his first name. And of course, that day never ended well for our Seidou’s southpaw pitcher. Ryo gave him his classic Kominato chop attacks from behind the head with no misses. As well as the never ending sweet but malicious grins the older brother was giving him while mouthing the words “I’ll punish you later”. To top it all off, during their practice, he made sure he hit Stupidmura’s every pitch and sent it flying off to the fence, resulting in a number of home runs.

"Just in time for some interview." 

A five feet tall satyr, who was either pretending to be good at dodgeball or your worst gym teacher, was climbing the short steps. Either way, Ryo has way more important things to do and plan one was to escape. It was easy, there were no walls around him and the place extended far off to who knows where. He was surrounded by tall trees and behind him, he was greeted by a clear, blue, sparkling water where a bunch of pegasuses and wait… were they mermaids? Braiding each other's hair? What is going on?!

Ryo's heart pounded twice as fast and he suddenly felt nervous. His knees felt weak like he was about to collapse on the ground but surprisingly, he was still holding on quite well. Not so very well, though. Ryo was actually frozen in his place, staring blankly at the satyr with a baseball cap. His eyes went down to his hoofs and Ryo, the Ryo with no eyes, squinted his eyes and wished he had smaller eyes.

Back in the dorm, Jun and the others always teased him that his mother produced glue guns instead of estrogen. 

“You cry glue guns Ryo, that’s why you can’t see anything.” Jun used to say to him.

Leaving his funny personality aside, he knit his brows and felt heat rush to his cheeks just by reminiscing those times. "I don't care who you are but where are my parents? Where's Haruichi?" Ryo's voice was loud and filled with anger.

The satyr crossed his arms and clicked his tongue in dismay. “Too loud. Don’t make me use my megaphone kid.” The chubby fingers moved as if to show him that he was the one who runs this freak show. 

“Heh.” The teaseful Ryo was alive once again. “Gonna call for some help? Afraid that a guy like me can actually kill you?” 

His eyes scanned for anything on the ground then to his sides as he carefully stepped back. There was this glossy, shiny round armor that was placed on top of the stool and he just had to take three more steps to the right so he could grab it. 

“I told you I’m not going to hurt you. You’re in—” The creature sighed defeatedly and got his megaphone that was hung at his side, switched it on and spoke to the boy. 

“Enough with this. Do you seriously think that the mighty Coach Hedge will call for help? Son, you have got to be kidding me!”

Ryo felt the strong breeze go past him that he had to shut his already shut eyes. He finally made the move and grabbed the bronze armor. It looked heavy but it was surprisingly light in his hands. The intricate carving designs in front made it look like an ancient relic found in Greece that left him in awe. 

“Alright cupcake, listen up!” New challenger approaching: Coach Hedge, was all he could think of, all thanks to Kuramochi’s nonstop gaming rants.

Recently, Kuramochi’s all about the stupid game. Whenever he stands on the batter's box, he would intimidate and make fun of Sawamura’s stupidity and say some lines that no one could even relate to except for Nori. “New challenger approaching, Kuramochi Youichi kyaha!” 

And when he finally gets into the first base, he shouts “Oi, Sawamura! If you were a video game character you’ll be the most unused character of all time!” Then Sawamura successfully takes him out. No fucks given.

Now going back to cupcakes.

“I said listen up cupcake! GIVE ME TEN LAPS!” Coach Hedge demanded and was it him or did he smell the disgusting smell of cheeseburgers in the air as he spoke?

Ryo charged with the thick, round armor that had a spear symbol in front of the center and prepared for natural disaster to happen.

And it did. 

Coach Hedge laughed right before it hit both of them and he didn’t expect for it to happen. The moment they collided, something clicked and even Ryo didn’t know what or where it came from. It turned out that the tiny spear that was on the front design was a little button and a car airbag came out from behind the shield that sent him all the way back to the lake. Splashing at the center of the crystal blue water.

The water nymphs scattered away, screaming and looking for cover as the baseball player sunk down. Ryo thought it would be pretty shallow. He wasn't even expecting it to be this deep. 

Just when he shook his head and came back to his senses, something grabbed him by his wrist and gently pulled him upwards. 

Two brown eyes were staring at him worriedly, still not letting go of his wrist in case he wasn't able to swim. It was a girl. Well, the pretty lady looked so young and brimming with kindness. Ryo gasped for air while he heard the girl ask him if he was okay. He nodded and the girl swam him all the way back to the shallow area. At least she looked fine in every aspect. Perfectly normal but there was something about her that feels different and Ryo was confused. 

Wait. 

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" This time, he was the one who was asking questions. "You're Sawamura's…” 

The naiad stuttered and made sure he was back on the ground before finally disappearing while covering her face. 

She went straight into the lake.

And… never went back?!

By the time Ryo was utterly speechless of what happened, the name pops out from his mind and moved further back. 

Why was Wakana here? 

Ryo stood up and turned his head to Hedge and shouted. "You gotta help her! She might drown!"

"Sea nymphs don't drown kid. And that's the first lesson you'll be learning for today. You'll learn more about them in your Greek classes with Chiron. I'm gonna get your books so be a good boy and stay in your place."

"Do I look like a dog?"

"Stay or I'll call Chiron. Don't make me do it, kid—"

"There's no need to. I talked with Coach Kataoka and he told me everything that I needed to know."

Another man appeared behind Hedge but this time, a bit bulkier, poised and a respectable man through his actions. He spoke in such a carefully thought manner that it made Hedge's image ten times crappier. But there was something weird about the old wise man as he walked. Ryo was hearing several footsteps like the wooden floor being pounded by something hard like metal. Were those, hooves? Ryo knew he was imagining and was in a trance… just like those experimentations on REM sleep. 

But this man who Hedge called 'Chiron' was beyond his imagination. He was a half man, half horse. What do they call them? Heck, he doesn’t have time for that!

"Sorry, I know this is rude but I'm not supposed to be here. I have to find Haruichi and my parents. My family is lost, ...sir." He added bitterly and reluctantly.

Chiron looked at Hedge with an eyebrow raised. 

"Well, err, I was supposed to tell him but the boy wouldn't listen!"

"Then it's safe to assume that your megaphone is useless?" 

"Ah—No, of course not!"

"No need for apologies, Coach Hedge. For the meantime, can you do me a favor and tell the head counselors of each cabin that there will be a meeting after dinner."

"Right away, sir." 

The dwarf satyr made its way out of the hut without any word, leaving both Ryo and Chiron alone.

“Now…” Chiron looked back at him and formally lent out his hand. “I would like to introduce myself, the activities director here in Camp Halfblood. Everyone calls me Chiron.”

“You’re not a human…”

“Half-human, half-horse. We call ourselves centaurs.”

He took the hand and shook it lightly. “I’ve never been this high before.”

Chiron stops for a moment, trying to decipher the meaning of the term ‘high’. All he knew that kids nowadays use so many slang words that he can’t even keep up.

“Young lad, your family’s safe. We made some slight adjustments so no harm will come in their way. They’re in Hawaii right now, so no need to worry. Expenses will be paid by us. 

It’s our top priority to get you kids in here. Your little brother’s resting in the infirmary but I won’t advise you to wake him up just yet. He’s doing well for his age and as for you, child, I have to be straight to the point. 

This may not sound pleasing to your ears ‘nor will it have any meaning, but later on it will.”

Ryo stared at him, his hands gripping the ends of his shirt.

“Kominato Ryousuke, you’re a demigod.”

________________________________________


End file.
